fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vederklauw: Klad
Mijn plannen Eén van mijn plannen voor deze wiki is een soort alternatief einde op het boek 'Allemaal willen we de hemel' van Els Beerten. Ik ben er wel nog niet aan uit hoe ik dit precies ga aanpakken. Maar ik kan wel al zeggen waarom. Reden: op het einde sterft Ward, één van de hoofdpersonages, op een tragische manier. Ik zou graag een idee uitwerken van wat er gebeurd zou zijn mocht hij niet zijn gestorven. Wat er dan met hem gebeurd zou zijn en zo. Voor de rest heb ik eigenlijk vooral plannen voor een aantal kortverhalen. Twee projecten waar ik momenteel aan bezig ben zijn 'Het Tweede Jungleboek' en 'Agartha'. Ik denk ook dat ik in de toekomst nog een aantal (kort)verhalen wil plaatsen met iets meer humor. Een nieuw verhaal waar ik ook al een tijdje aan zit te denken is een vervolg op 'Smokkelkinderen', geschreven door Jacques Vriend. Ik heb hier al goed over nagedacht en het verhaal zou niet zo lang zijn. Dus er is een goede kans dat het op deze wiki komt. Vervolg op 'Smokkelkinderen': de Duivelsvingers Het was aardedonker in de stenen tunnel toen Erik er zich almaar dieper in waagde. De tunnel had een soort magische aantrekkingskracht waaraan hij niet kon ontsnappen. Steeds verder liep hij het duister in. Helemaal achterin zijn hoofd hoorde hij het ongeruste gemompel van zijn ouders toen hij het huis uitliep. Een gevoel van schuld overviel hem, maar hij luisterde er niet naar. Opeens trok iets hem uit de betovering. De stenen wanden om hem heen begonnen opeens te schudden. Met een huivering van ontzetting besefte hij dat de stutbalken het niet lang meer hielden. De tunnel was aan het instorten... Met een schok wordt Arie wakker. Verwilderd kijkt hij om zich heen. In het halfduister van zijn kamertje op kostschool kan hij nog net zijn nachtkastje naast hem en het voeteneind van zijn bed onderscheiden. Godzijdank! Het was dus gewoon maar een kwade droom; niets om zich zorgen over te maken. Arie grinnikt even terwijl hij het zweet van zijn voorhoofd veegt. Hij droomde dat zijn vader, net zoals een jaar geleden, weer werd opgepakt door de commiezen. Nou, dat is bepaald geen pretje. Maar gelukkig is Corneel, zoals zijn vader heet, al een hele poos weer vrij. Met weemoed denkt Arie aan hoe zijn vader vroeger was. Voor het begin van het nieuwe schooljaar ging hij regelmatig met zijn makkers op pad om boter over de grens met België te smokkelen. Altijd in het holst van de nacht. Hierbij moesten ze steeds voorbij de commiezen en de douanebeambten aan de grenspost geraken. Dat is altijd een gevaarlijke onderneming, zelfs 's nachts. Maar sinds vader Corneel in de Morgenster werkt, weigert hij nog te smokkelen. Arie kan zich nog maar al te goed herinneren hoe vaak zijn vaders makkers bij hem hadden aangedrongen terug mee te doen. Maar Corneel weigerde iedere keer. Langs de ene kant vindt Arie dat maar best, want zo belandt zijn vader niet opnieuw in de gevangenis. Langs de andere kant vindt hij het wel erg voor vaders vrienden. Hij hoopt maar dat hij zelf nooit zo'n keuze zal moeten maken. Hij en Toon zijn al heel erg lang vrienden, wat best vreemd is, want Toons vader is een commies. Maar dat doet er voor hen beiden niet toe. En zo is iedereen tevreden. Draaiend en kerend in een vergeefse poging de slaap te vatten begint Arie het gevoel te krijgen dat hij zich iets moet herinneren. Maar wat precies? Heeft hij iets afgesproken met Toon en Lisa, die ook op de kostschool verblijven? Nee, dat is het niet. Hoe hard Arie ook nadenkt, hij kan het zich niet herinneren. Uiteindelijk besluit hij zijn bed maar uit te komen en het raampje van zijn kamer open te zetten. Misschien brengt wat frisse lucht zijn geheugen terug. Mogelijk verhaal Een van de nevenpersonages uit mijn Verstoten-verhaal is Francis. In de originele boeken is hij zeer zenuwachtig en diep in zichzelf gekeerd. In de door mij geschreven exclusieve scène is hij echter al een stuk zelfverzekerder en ook gelukkiger. Ik ben best benieuwd hoe hij dat precies gedaan heeft. Daarom zou er ooit zo'n verhaal kunnen komen, al ben ik dat nog niet zeker. Ik heb bovenstaande mogelijkheid al wat uitgewerkt, al ben ik niet zeker of het er ook effectief komt. De Kronieken van Narnia: de Zilveren Stoel